


Someone Noticed Me

by StuffWriter



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gift Giving, Love Triangles, M/M, Overthinking, Porn with Feelings, Top Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffWriter/pseuds/StuffWriter
Summary: Beethoven tenía claro que el destino ciertamente era sorprendente, otras veces inexplicable y otras veces cruel. Y pensó que era una gran desgracia que ahora se le estaba dando por ser todo eso al mismo tiempo...qué injuria.La vida le había plantado una rémora en su consciencia que no dejaría de martillar hasta haber encontrado una solución.¿Logrará finalmente reconocer el problema?Por otro lado, Mozart, quizás era un pervertido, pero también era un buen observador.
Relationships: Ludwig van Beethoven & Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (Classicaloid), Ludwig van Beethoven/Franz Schubert (Classicaloid), Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Franz Schubert (Classicaloid)
Kudos: 2





	1. Something Different

𝓛𝓪 𝓬𝓪𝓶𝓹𝓪𝓷𝓮𝓵𝓵𝓪 • 𝓕𝓻𝓪𝓷𝔃 𝓛𝓲𝓼𝔃𝓽 

  
  
━━━━━━ • ✿ • ━━━━━━

  
  
Con recelo, abrió sus ojos, sintiéndolos cansados y pesados al sentir la deliciosa calidez de la sábana sobre su cuerpo, la cual lo protegía de la gélida brisa de la madrugada. Tan cálida y reconfortante.

Pero los pájaros habían anunciado su despertar, por lo tanto, era hora de levantarse.

El gran sofá crujió cuando intentó colocar su espalda en el.

Con un suspiro, miró el borrón que era el techo de la mansión mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que se enfrentaría más adelante, cuando finalmente todas las personas de ésta casa ーsin contar a Mozart, él era una bestiaー finalmente hubieran despertado para proceder a remarcar la extraña cotidianidad que sin aviso previo se había adherido a su vida.

Todo era como una montaña rusa llena de giros y repentinas caídas en picada.

Suspiró de nuevo cuando finalmente decidió levantarse de su cama provisional ーo le gustaba pensar que así eraー y estirar su espalda con un fuerte crujido.

**ーWoah...ー** Con pasos silencioso, encendió la luz de la cocina para porder ver con más claridad, pues el sol aún no se había asomado y no quería alterar la tranquilidad despertando a alguien más.

Buscó sus lentes a tientas y una vez colocados, se dedicó a guardar la sábana en una cajón y acomodar el sofá ーno era que se moviera mucho al dormir, pero le gustaba ser cortés.

Se dirigió hacia el baño más cercano para realizar su aseo personal. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y suspiró con fastidio al ver su cabellera rizada revoloteando por aquí y por allá con cada movimiento que hacía. Luego miró su bote de gel y tomó nota de comprar otro dentro de la semana.

Después de finalmente terminar y de acabar el gel restante para mantener su pelo a raya , tenía la intención de hacer un té de limón para él mismo y un café para Senpai ーpalabra que describía perfectamente su devoción hacia el gran maestro de la música Ludwig Van Beethoven, pensó élー pero al acercarse a la barra de cocina, encontró algo inusual: un pedazo de papel.

Inmóvil, estudió la forma pequeña y cuadrangular que yacía desubicada, como si alguien la hubiera arrojado sin más.

Repasó sus memorias de anoche, siendo él, el último que salió de la cocina, habiéndola ordenado y limpiado. No la dejó por error, ya que se cercioró de no dejar nada fuera de lugar. Lo único que quedaba pensar era que alguien había bajado justo cuando dormía para dejar ésta cuartilla sin que se supiera.

Pero, de ser así, entonces, la cuartilla...¿era una carta? Entonces, el mensaje debería estar en el lado contrario.

**ーOh...ー** Una carta, pero, ¿para quién?.

Él no era una persona impertinente. Pero mentiría si no dijera que la curiosidad crecía al pasar los segundos.

Apretando su mano en un puño, negó su cabeza para frenar sus impulsos y así ignorar ese gesto particular, para concentrarse en su tarea: Té verde y café, té verde y café, té verde y café...

Sacó la bolsa de granos de café favorita de Senpai, vertió unos cuantos en la cubierta y se concentró en contar las sesenta semillas que exigía tuvieran su bebida.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...

Casi inconscientemente, su cabeza regresaba a apuntar ese cuadro de papel, preguntándose por el remitente y el destinatario y cuál es el propósito de dicho mensaje...¿sería por un interés amoroso?

Apartó con rapidez su mirada a la labor.

8...9...10...11...12...13...15...16...

...¿No era un poco imprudente dejar algo muy íntimo, como lo es una carta, al alcance de cualquiera? Como por ejemplo, en la cocina de una mansión donde cualquier inquilino puede entrar y salir al gusto y hacer de las suyas con cierto papelito.

18...19...20...21...23...24...25...27...

Pensaba en lo catastrófico que sería, si en su lugar, alguien inesperado encontrara primero el escrito que con tanto esmero él hubiera hecho y no haya sido aquella persona a la que en un principio había sido dirigida.

29...30...32...33...34...35...37...40...

Por ello, pensaba que lo mejor era dejar aquella carta, en un lugar donde sea más probable que esa persona sea la primera en encontrarla y sin obstáculos de por medio.

42...45...46...47...48...49...50...51...

Entonces, porqué el autor de ese escrito había sido tan desconsiderado, como si alguien en la mansión no supiera que él era el primero en despertar y por lo tanto, él era el primero en entrar a la cocina.

53...54...55...58...5...

**ー...¿Eh?....¿¡AHH!?ー** Parpadeó repetidas veces cuando la realidad lo golpeó.

_"¿¡Es para mí!?"_

Se había tapado la boca al haberse dado cuenta del escandaloso sonido que había hecho, cruzando mentalmente los dedos para que nadie hubiera despertado por el repentino ruido.

Miró la carta con intensidad. No se le había pasado por la mente que el destinatario fuera él, ni en lo más mínimo, ahora la curiosad se había elevado a niveles mucho mayores. ¿Alguien había estado pensando en él?, ¿Era ésta una broma?.

Sus nervios estaban de punta a muy temprana hora y no era saludable.

Y luego otra realidad lo golpeó aún más duro.

_"¡TODO ÉSTE TIEMPO HE ESTADO CONTANDO MAL!_ _"_

Se cubrió el rostro con frustración mientras negaba verbal y mentalmente. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo por ese inusual pedazo de papel.

Camino a pasos rápidos hasta llegar a la par de la pequeña hoja y con un poco de vacilación, la tomó y leyó su contenido.

╭───────╯•╰───────╮

  
_Mira en el cajón debajo_  


╰───────╮•╭───────╯

  
Su cara formó una mueca de confusión, pero sin sin gestionarse más, siguió la orden.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el interior de la cajonera, sintió cómo su corazón caía y aterrizaba en su estómago, deshaciéndose en cientos de mariposas que revoloteaban en su interior. La calidez llenó su rostro y su pecho, queriendo hacerlo derramar lágrimas de tantas emociones abrumadoras que sentía seguida de otra.

Respiró varias veces con algo de ezfuerzo, intentado calmar su acelerado corazón y aminorar la sensación de tensión en su rostro y pecho. Una vez más, miró la razón por la que perdió la compostura, y luego de tranquilizarse, involuntariamente cubrió su boca con gentilza mientras observaba con fascinación, aquel ramo de Tulipanes anaranjados que estaban siendo ajustados por un delgado listón rosa y junto a el, otra cuartilla.

Todo era muy surrealista.

Entonces nuevos pensamientos brotaron en su mente como una plaga desagradable.

_"...¿Y si ésto no es para mí?"_

  
Pensó en la ausencia de un destinatario al igual que el de un autor. Muy poco rastro para llegar a un lugar. Después pensó en que quizás se trate de un mensaje que sólo alguien en especial sabría interpretarlo, como aquel chiste que sólo entre amigos uno entendería. Y él ya se había entrometido demasiado.

Con resignación, dejó el pedazo de papel en la barra tal y como estaba ーno queriendo arruinar ninguna sorpresaーy cerró con cuidado el cajón. Pero un en un destello vió unas llamativas letras escritas en la cuartilla de los Tulipanes.

_Schu_ -

Exhaló de sorpresa y con rapidez abrió la caja de nuevo. Esta vez tomó el pedazo de papel y miró con ojos abiertos su nombre en el, afirmando con seguridad que esas flores, eran dedicadas a su persona y que alguien en ésta mansión, después de todo, pensaba en él.

El proceso de las mariposas tomaría lugar nuevamente.

Cubrió su rostro avergonzado de ser el motivo por el que alguien compraría flores y siendo que él era muy observador, no se perdió el detalle del color anaranjado. Después observó el listón delgado color rosa. Era un tanto fuera de lugar, pensó que un color rojo hubiera combinado mucho mejor, pero dejó de lado esa pequeñez y dejó que la felicidad fluyera por su interior.

Tomó las rosas en sus manos y las contempló con más libertad. Un ramo de seis Tulipanes anaranjados, siendo abrazados por un delgado liston rosa con bordes de estilo "picot", del cual colgaba el cuadrado de papel que tenía impreso su apellido con letras por no decir más, elegantes.

Todo un detalle elaborado. Todavía le era una gran sorpresa que el tiempo que fue dedicado para hacer éste presente era dirigido para él. De pensar en ello hacía que su pecho burbujeara.

Miró una vez más las flores y pensó en quién podría ser el autor de dicho regalo.  
  


━━━━━━ • ✿ • ━━━━━━  
  


Era inútil. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado pero su mente se negaba a dejarse llevar por el sueño, no importaba cuánto se retorcía para encontrar una posición cómoda, sus párpados se abrían involuntariamente y al haberse meneado mucho, estaba empezando a sudar. A éste punto, sólo tiraba almohadas y arrugaba aún más las sábanas. 

Con irritación, se levanto de su cama mientras pensaba en qué había sido ese sonido tan desagradable y amargo que había perturbado su precioso sueño. Tan cerca de descubrir memorias que eran la clave de su razón de ser, olvidadas y ahora arrebatadas drásticamente como una broma de muy mal gusto. 

Con su ropa de dormir ーque no era más que una polera y un pantalón corto de telaー caminó por el pasillo que a penas era iluminado por la creciente luz del sol, lo cual le daba la oportunidad de mirar a través de la ventana, el paisaje despertando con lentitud. El viento helado soplando las plantas de colores que adornaban el enorme patio de la casa, le recordó que el invierno se avecinaba y que los animales buscaban abastecerse de comida para sobrevivir la cruda temporada. Habría muchos pájaros volando a hacia todas direcciones posibles, los peces viajando hacia nuevas aguas, y los roedores e insectos estarían buscando un refugio que los protegiera.

Como si la naturaleza siguiera el compás de una sinfonía que era creada por el tiempo. Cambiando de melodía e intensidad conforme avanzaba.

Mucho más despierto ーy podría decir, inspiradoー bajó las escaleras con menos rencor que cuando estaba en cama y al momento se dio cuenta de que la luz se escaba de la puerta de la cocina.

**ーMmm...ー** Con sospecha y a pasos silenciosos, se acercó y asomó su cabeza por el marco de la entrada.

Como últimamente hacía, estudió al hombre que se encontraba dentro, tomando nota y reflexionando la postura de su cuerpo, el gesto en su rostro, la forma en que vestía con una camisa blanca y no su habitual traje elegante de colores cálidos. Cómo era que sostenía una taza en sus manos, tratando de adivinar cuánta fuerza estaba siendo aplicada para sostenerla, sin olvidar las tiras de humo que escapaban del líquido que había dentro y también notando la otra taza que se había dejado de lado, igual de humeante y un poco más grande.

Su concentración se vio alterada cuando su figura corporal cambió a posar su mano izquiera en su mejilla y dejar su bebida en la superficie de la barra, empezando así, a jugar el borde de la taza con su dedo índice.

En su rostro, podía atisbar un sonrojo, junto con una mueca que se definía como una sonrisa, la forma en que sus ojos miraban una estantería llena de platos y cuencos, por lo que llegó a la conclusión, de que algo de importancia sentimental sucedía en su mente.

Ludwig entrecerró sus ojos mientras adivinaba en la mirada del más joven qué cosa en especial podría estar causando esa curiosa reacción. Siendo que era la primera vez que veía ese comportamiento en el hombre de cabello rizado ーque de por sí, su personalidad lo desconcertaba en algunas situaciones.

Decidió que había observado lo suficiente, así que se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación ーcon cautela, pues no quería ser descubierto aúnー para hacer su rutina mañanera y finalmente bajar ーvestido con su ropa usualーpara comenzar su día, regresando a la cocina donde seguía sentada la misma persona en el mismo sitio, con esa misma aura emocional.

Una vez dentro, se detuvo unos segundos y miró expectante la figura sonrojada, preguntándose si su presencia lo haría regresar a la realidad.

Como supuso, después de unos pocos segundos, Schubert regresó su mirada con sorpresa hacia su dirección y al instante se volvió un desastre de nervios y balbuceos.

**ー¡Ehh! Amm, ¡Beethoven-Senpai, buenos días!ー** Habló con entusiasmo mientras se levantaba.

**ーMmm...Buenos días, Schubertー** Pensó en el repentino cambio de energía, un poco de disparidad en el semblante romántico que mostraba hace unos segundos.

Con una suave sonrisa, el compositor más jovial llevaba un pequeño plato a la medida de la taza con café, para dejárselo a la par del contrario, sin decir nada. Mientras que el otro tomaba lugar en una de las sillas de la barra y observaba sus movimientos.

Él sostuvo la taza de café, siempre cuestionándose en sus adentros la intención detrás de estás acciones que no habían sido pedidas desde un principio y que la última vez habiendo dicho en voz alta su inquietud, aquel hombre había respondido que no causaba ningún problema, dejando todavía la incógnita flotando a su alrededor.

Schubert regresó a su posición de antes, ésta vez tomando con sus dos manos su taza y dándole un sorbo a su té que ahora se encontraba tibio, queriendo enfriarse aún más.

**ー¿Cómo ha dormido hoy, Senpai?ー** Preguntó amablemente.

Y entonces Ludwig recordó la mala jugada que el destino le había hecho.

El pelirrojo se vio notablemente confundido, seguido de nervioso cuando percibió la tensión en su mayor, observando en su rostro un tic en su ceja y cómo éste se volvía más intimidante de lo que ya era.

**ー...Sen...¿Senpai?ー** Se preparó para el desastre.

**ー¿Dormir? Dormí excelenteー** Se llevó la taza a los labios mientras el tic nervioso seguía presente.

**ー...Uhm...¿De verdad?ー** El de ojos color magenta sentía la misma adrenalina que era estar en un campo de minas.

**ーSí, así esー** Decía con seguridad, sonriendo ampliamente.

**ー...ー** Miró a otro lado inseguro, no sabiendo qué decir después **ー...entonces...¿por qué...por qué parece molesto, Senpai?.**

Fue como si algo hubiera hecho clic.

**ー...¿Por qué?...preguntas por quéー** carcajeó e inesperadamente se levantó de su asiento **ー¡Porque el destino se ha salido con las suyas!, ¡Me ha arremetido en el momento vulnerable y menos inoportuno de la forma más asquerosa posible, muestra de lo ruin y déspota que puedes ser!, ¡Maldito!ー** señaló hacia el techo, dejando aún más estupefacto al que portaba anteojos.

**ーSe...Senp-**

**ー¡No ganarás ésta batalla!, ¡Desde ahora en adelante, no importa qué obstáculo lances en mi camino, sea una bola demoledora, un ratón, la misma musik!, ¡O gritos desagradables en mis sueños!ー** Decía vigorosamente mientras hacía énfasis a su discurso manteniendo su puño en el aire.

Por otro lado, Schubert había abierto completamente sus ojos sintiendo los nervios crecer rapidamente, haciendo que un nudo en su garganta apareciera.

**ー¡No volveré a permitir semejante humillación!, ¡Nunca más!, ¡Ahhhhh!** ー agarró con desesperación su cabeza para finalmente dejar caer con fuerza sus brazos en la cubierta ーestando cerca de voltear la taza de caféーcreando un fuerte estruendo que significó el final.

Sólo se escuchaban las pesadas respiraciones de Beethoven, que después de unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, pasó su mano por su cabello alborotado y volvió a tomar asiento, tomando su taza y bebiendo tranquilamente.

**ーMm, se enfrió** **.**

**ー...ー** Un sollozo llamó la atención del canoso **ーSen...Senpai, yo...pido que me perdoneー** una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla hasta su mentón mientras su rostro se contraía de tristeza.

**ーOye, muchacho, ¿por qué te disculpas?ー** De nuevo ocurría éste extraño fenómeno que Ludwig no terminaba de comprender. Entonces el más joven no se contuvo más.

**ー¡Lo siento mucho, Beethoven-Senpai!, ¡No quise despertarlo, por supuesto que no!, ¡Pero no pude evitar sorprenderme cuan-...!ー** Al momento de recordar lo sucedido anteriormente, su cara se pintó de rojo mientras reflejaba auténtico pasmo.

**ー¿Mm?, ¿Cuando qué?ー** Preguntó sospechando. Sabiendo de antemano que algo inusual tuvo que haber ocurrido, no ignorando el súbito cambio de actitud.

**ー¡Ah! Emm, ¡Cuando!...cuando...mmmー** Su nerviosismo era obvio. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente de un punto a otro buscando desesperadamente un motivo diferente ーno estando seguro del porqué no sentía querer decirle la verdadー **vi...un insectoー** Schubert no era un as para las mentiras ーni mucho menos, de hecho, apestabaー pero estaba seguro de que podía haberse salido con la suya.

Sin embargo, hubo un gran silencio que le sentó como una bofetada por siquiera pensar en ello. Se sintió humillado, y frente al gran arquitecto de la música que era su motivación ーy razón para aguantar el martirio que era vivir bajo ese techoー para ser mejor compositor, su ejemplo a seguir, ahora, ¿qué podía ser peor?

ー **¿Qué era?.**

**ー¿Ah?ー** Jadeó sorprendido.

El pelirrojo comenzaba a sudar frío, pensando por un instante que tal vez Beethoven sabía del pedazo de papel que había encontrado esa madrugada y que estaba preguntando sobre el regalo que había recibido.

**ー¿Qué era? El insectoー** Insistió mientras levantaba una ceja, percibiendo éste escenario francamente interesante.

**ーAh...ー** volvió a darse otra bofetada mental **ー...umm...una...cucaracha.**

**ー¿Eh?, ¿Una cucaracha?ー** un asentimiento fue su respuesta **ー ¿Ahhh? Quién se asusta por una cucara-Mmm, no me creo que hayas hecho tremendo escándalo por un inofensivo animalillo, además, de ser así, fue muy desconsiderado de tu parte hacer un alboroto a muy temprana hora. A diferencia tuya, las personas prefieren descansar por mucho más tiempo y es imposible con desagradables ruidos perturbando la tranquilidad de nuestro sueñoー** Schubert decidió no comentar nada al respecto ante ésta farisea reprimenda, pues al final se trataba de Senpai y así era como él lo admiraba, aunque a veces sea, un poco...un poquito, injusto ーtomando en cuenta que el contrario había armado un alboroto también hace unos minutos **ー De todas maneras, ahora me preocupa la salubridad de éste lugarー** decía mientras le daba un vistazo al interior de su taza.

**ー¡Me...Me esforzaré el doble!, ¡El triple en la limpieza de la cocina, Senpai!.**

**ー¿Qué es todo éste ruido?, ¿Se dan cuenta de que no son los únicos que viven en ésta casa? ー** Kanae, la dueña de la mansión, había entrado con prisa hacia el refrigerador para buscar su alimento para el almuerzo. Vestía su uniforme escolar y llevaba colgando su mochila en su antebrazo.

**ーOh, casera, buenos días.**

**ーPor supuesto, justamente estaba comentando lo descortés que era alterar la tranquilidad de-**

**ーPrincipalmente tú, Betoー** El nombrado hizo un sonido de indignación **ー y buenos días, Schubertー** la mujer suspiró, viéndose pensativa.

Antes de que los dos pudieran preguntar, ella habló primero **ーSchubertー** el pelirrojo demostró prestar atención **ー Necesito que cortes el césped, que quites la maleza, que laves la ropa, que hagas la compra y que limpies el estanque, las ventanas y el suelo de la entradaー** su boca casi caía de la sorpresa **ーYa está bastante sucio, y para ser sincera, yo no tengo mucho tiempo libre.**

**ー¡Pe...pero-**

**ーY no te olvides de la cocinaー** recordó el más alto.

**ーSenpai...ー** se quejó con un tono lastimero. La chica no dijo nadaーdecidió que estaba demasiado apurada para eso **ーSchubert, confío en ti y que no eres igual de vago que los demás en ésta casaー** nuevamente se escuchó un sonido de indignación junto con un _"¿¡Vago!?"_ **ーno quiero presionarte, pero sería genial si terminaras en menos de unos díasー** seguido de ello, salió con rapidez, dirigiéndose hacia la salida mientras llamaba a Sousuke, quién después de unos segundos la siguió tambaleante intentado no tirar las libretas que llevaba en mano, dejando a los dos con la palabra en la boca.

**ー¡Ehh!, ¡Espere!, ¡Señorita!ー** Cuando reaccionó, el pelirrojo fue detrás de la chica con intención de debatir y llegar a un acuerdo más igualitario. Todavía sin creerse la de cosas impensadas que ahora tenía que hacer de un momento a otro.

Por otro lado, Beethoven reflexionaba cada palabra y estado de ánimo que había presenciado en el joven compositor ーantes de que la muchacha hubiera aparecido en escenaー no siendo ingenuo y sin cerca de creerse el cuento del insecto, preguntándose realmente qué había sido aquello que había alterado por completo el humor usual de su compañero de casa.

Tenía una idea, pero prefería no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. No sin antes presenciar nuevamente ésta manifestación.

Lo que no entendía, era porqué sentía una sensación incómoda ante ello.

  


━━━━━━ • ✿ • ━━━━━━

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yay! Primera parte terminada :D
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado o que les haya sacado una sonrisa por lo menos :'). Debo decir que me divertí muchísimo escribiendo ésto, jaja.
> 
> Me esforcé para que la interacción entre los personajes sea más o menos como en el canon ('❛-❛') si creen que no alcancé mi objetivo, pues perdón (˘_˘).
> 
> Anyways (❛ω❛), me voy y nos leemos luego.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> じゃあね。('•౪•')


	2. I Didn't Know

𝓢𝓮𝓬𝓸𝓷𝓭 𝓦𝓪𝓽𝓵𝔃 •𝓓𝓲𝓶𝓲𝓽𝓻𝓲

  
━━━━━━ • ✿ • ━━━━━━  
  


Unas gotas de sudor cayeron sobre la superficie de madera. Pasó su antebrazo por su frente llevándose con ello la humedad que quería resbalarse por su rostro. 

**ーBuff...ー** Decidió darse un descanso. Ya sentía dolor en el lumbar y trapecio izquierdo de haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición ーtratando de limpiar el suelo con un pañoー y también de haber hecho un gran ezfuerzo el día de ayer tratando de retirar el moho que había aparecido por el agua estancada de la fuente.

Faltaba un poco más de la mitad para terminar, así que sin más rodeos, decidió finalmente acabar con ello para quitarse de encima otra tarea, quejándose internamente de las decisiones de aquel ーo aquellaー que se le ocurrió construir la mansión con un suelo muy delicado como lo era la madera. 

Todavía pensaba que éso era un vil castigo al cual lo habían sometido de la manera más injusta posible. Trataba de recordar qué tan grave había sido su delito ーo por lo menos saber cuál era siquieraーpara recibir ésta pena tan grande.

¿Era acaso porque no había podido conseguir ningún trabajo hasta ahora? Estaba seguro que la casera tenía más empatía de lo que demostraba en el exterior ーregresar doscientos años después, a la vida, definitivamente disminuía abruptamente sus oportunidades de conseguir un empleo estable. 

Pero, luego pensó, no tener empleo u oficio es sinónimo de no tener una fuente de ingresos, por lo tanto, no tenía ningún centavo para pagar la renta, cosa que la muchacha exigía diariamente y con mucha indignación.

Sin embargo no era el único con ese problema, en realidad, era el único que realmente se preocupaba por esa situación. No había visto a nadie más haber hecho el mínimo esfuerzo para al menos conseguir un poco de dinero como a diferencia de lo mucho que el pelirrojo había intentado. Entonces, porqué tenía que caer toda la responsabilidad de la casa en una sola persona ーhabiendo tantas viviendo aquí ー y específicamente, en él.

_"¿Porqué siempre tengo que salir perdiendo?"_

Era como si el universo conspirara en contra de él. Haciendo parecer haberle dado una oportunidad cuando en realidad sólo aparentaba, pues al final siempre terminaba en humillaciones, rebajamientos y/o dolor físico y mental. Simplemente no entendía que era lo que estaba mal en él.

Su resucitación había descompuesto de tal forma su jucio, que a veces se cuestionaba, cuanto había valido la pena regresar.

Rápidamente abandonó esos pensamientos, recordando cómo fue la última vez que la negatividad lo consumió y estuvo cerca de cometer un acto irreversible ーque hasta la fecha, seguía sin comprender que había pasado ahí, pues de la nada, algo tomó su tobillo y después estaba volando por lo aires, literalmente.

Suspiró quejumbrosamente. Maldiciendo todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que al final haya terminado limpiando moho y sucios pisos de madera. Y sin llegar todavía a la mitad de completar los tantos quehaceres que se le habían condenado sin juicio ni defensa.

Pero sabía que pensar en las cosas que le hacían falta por hacer, sólo lo haría estresarse aún más. Tan sólo aceleró sus movimientos en un intento desesperado de finalmente concluir con esa tarea y sentir más libertad en su espalda.

Sin embargo, había sido un error, o eso le hizo saber el agudo dolor que le recordó lo tensos que ya estaban sus músculos, y hacer las cosas a lo bruto sólo empeoraría su humor ーy probablemente el sueloー así que, respiró, aplicó las técnicas de relajación que conocía y decidió pensar en algo más inspirador, como, por supuesto, ¡en Senpai!.

O en su increíble música, para ser específicos.

Momentos después, una voz de tenor resonaba en las grandes paredes de la mansión ーla cual se encontraba raramente silenciosaー entonando suavemente y entre dientes, el famoso himno a la alegría. Llamando la atención de cierta persona que se encontraba en las afueras del recinto.  
  
  


━━━━━━ • ✿ • ━━━━━━

A la par que caminaba, las hojas secas que habían caído de los árboles a causa del otoño, se rompían por el peso de sus pisadas. Alertando a unos pajarillos que habían estado reposando cerca de ahí.

Su mirada capturaba con cuidado el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Analizando el sonido del viento, los colores del cielo, el llamado de los animales y la transformación que la flora había soportado, sintiendo la fría brisa por su rostro que le hacía querer tener escalofríos.

La naturaleza siempre era una motivación para crear música.

Todo era muy estimulante. Ya sentía cómo se avecinaba a su mente figuras y sonidos, dándoles un orden para vizualizar una forma musical. Acordes intercalándose a la par de su deseo y corazón.

**ー...Mmm...Mm-mm-mmー** Una melodía perfectamente conocida por él, se mezcló inesperadamente en medio de su estructura armoniosa, cortando con lentitud su concentración.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y cerró sus ojos.

Suspirando, se debatía internamente si dejarse llevar por aquella voz ーhasta ahora sin lograr ubicar quién era el propietarioー o alejarse para continuar con su encuentro con la naturaleza. La cual, pareciera haberse dado cuenta de la pérdida de atención, por que el viento sopló con fuerza haciendo que las hojas de los árboles se agitaran, creando ese particular sonido parecido a una llovizna.

Por otro lado, la voz había pasado de solamente murmurar, a tararear con más ímpetu, entonando con ternura las notas graves y agudas, agregando un vibrato un poco irregular de vez en cuando y a veces diciendo palabras ininteligibles. Simplemente, cantando de una forma cómoda y despreocupante. Sin matices o reglas escritas por seguir.

Tomó una decisión. Miró por última vez el gran jardín que perdía sus colores lentamente y se dirigió hacia el origen del canto.

Caminó por el lateral de la pared, siguiendo con atención el sonido ーque cada vez aumentaba su volumen a medida que avanzabaー y finalmente se detuvo en una ventana que permitía observar el interior con facilidad, avistando de inmediato una figura sentada en el piso, un trapo en su mano derecha y contando el ritmo de la canción con la mano contraria.

Beethoven reconocería esos mechones pelirrojos y rizados donde fuera que sea ーprincipalmente por que esa cabellera no se despegaba de su lado la mayor parte del tiempoーaunque ahora estaba siendo sujetada por una cola de caballo alta, dejando a la vista el cuello y parte de la espalda de su dueño, que vestía una camiseta blancaーen la cual se distinguían fácilmente manchas por transpiraciónーque se notaba no era de su medida, si no un poco más grande.

Ludwig se limitó a observar los movimientos que realizaba. La forma en que se recargaba cómodamente de su brazo, la tela de su ropa arrugándose a la par de sus acciones, su cabello balanceándose cada vez que movía su cabeza de una manera que, demostraba lo inmerso y embelesado que se encontraba, y todo ello por el simple de hecho de cantar su música.

Él no era una persona egocéntrica ーal menos no en todo el sentido de la palabraー pero tampoco era modesto. Su música no se comparaba fácilmente y él lo sabía. Era consciente de la impresión que sus composiciones podían provocar en las personas...pero...

_"Es diferente"_

Sus cejas se fruncieron tan pronto como la idea fue procesada.

**ー¿Diferente?ー** Susurró. Pero el sonido fue cubierto por aquella voz que seguía cantando fuerte y alto.

Observó de nuevo aquel hombre que recitaba con natural gracia y deleite la pieza que hace siglos había sido creada por él. Y que, siendo ésta interpretación meramente espontánea, sin aviso, le daba la misma sensación de aquellos que lograban ver algo extraordinario, que no todos tenían la suerte de presenciar esa excepcionalidad.

Era el privilegio.

El hecho de que ese muchacho cantara y disfrutara su música a voluntad ーy de una forma tan sentimentalー le hacía sentir...privilegiado.

**ーMmー** Su ceño se arrugó aún más.

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido de tal modo y estaba seguro de que si hubiera sentido tal cosa, no hubiera sido por...hubiera sido por algo realmente grande, importante, con algo de semejante intensidad que hicera que su piel se erizara y sus sentidos revoloteran de tremenda majestuosidad.

Como la madre naturaleza, una obra de teatro interpretada con vigor, una pintura con detalles inimaginables o una explosión de exquisitos sabores en su paladar. Algo poderoso.

Pero entonces, sus ojos regresaban hacia el interior de la ventana, y como si se tratara de un imán, no era capaz despegar la mirada de su silueta sin sentir que se estaba perdiendo de algo. Algo...

_"Más valioso"_

**ーOye, Lud, ¿qué** **hac** **-**

**ー¡Uhhh!ー** Si sus propios pensamientos ya habían causado un gran impacto a su consciencia. Entonces la inesperada aparición del compositor risueño había provocado el completo declive de ésta.

Como si hubiera sido un reflejo, se alejó de la ventana lo más rápido que pudo reaccionar, llevándose a rastras al otro haciéndolo soltar un _"¡Hey!"_ En protesta.

La melodía se había extinguido y fue reemplazada por unos pasos que se avecinaban hacia ellos a una velocidad muy alarmante.

**ー¿Que-?ㅡ** Lo obligó a levantarse del suelo para después empujarlo un poco ーmuy bruscamenteー por la espalda y lanzar al de pelo rosado lo más lejos posible de esa ventana, siguiéndolo él por detrás.

**ー¡Ouh!, ¡Oye, Beto, ¿Qué cara-mm...?!ー** Sus manos agarraron con fuerza el antebrazo del más alto, a quién se le había ocurrido la idea eficaz de callarlo, tapándole la boca no muy amablemente con su mano.

El nombrado no respondió a su queja. Sólo observaba un punto del jardín apagado, mientras se escondía ーy obligaba al otro a permanecer ahíー en un pilar sobresaliente de la pared, rígido y en silencio, pareciendo esperar una señal.

Después de unos segundos, relajó sus músculos y suspiró de alivio.

**ー¡Ahh!ー** Al instante en que su cerebro registrara el dolor, soltó a su compañero rápidamente, seguido, miró su mano donde se veían marcas de dientes rojizas y con saliva **ー¡Qué asco!ー** decía mientras pasaba con repulsión su mano por su chaqueta.

**ー¡Es tu culpa por ser un imbécil!ー** se excusaba mientras se tocaba con incomodidad su boca **ー solamente pasé a saludar y de la nada me tacleaste, sabes, así no es como se recibe a la gente.**

**ーMe sorprendiste, es todoー** Respondió a la par que se cruzaba de brazos.

**ー¿Oh, sí? Haciendo qué, exactamenteー** preguntó en un tono sugerente. No se contuvo en reír burlonamente cuando en la cara del otro apareció un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas y lo miraba con desconcierto.

**ー...Sólo, estaba mirandoー** Sus palabras se escucharon un poco ásperas. Desvío su mirada lejos de los ojos que lo veían con lasciva sospechosa.

**ーMmmmー** Su rostro formó una sonrisa que mostraba toda su dentadura mientras levantaba sus cejas, formando una mueca ridícula y carcajeando entre dientes **ー¡Lud-Kun! No sabía que eras de ese tipo, la verdad estoy bastante sorprendido, realmente nunca llegué a imaginarme que te gustaban ése tipo de prácticasー** explicaba con curiosidad. El más alto se quedó mucho más asombrado, sin saber qué decir ante ésta acusación que ni siquiera tenía idea de qué se trataba, tan sólo logrando emitir un _"¿Que-?"_ Entrecortado **ーDime, ¿a quién espiabas?, ¿Quizás a Kanae? Mm, No tiene muchas tetas ni nalgas, de hecho, está bastante plana, aunque su hermosa cara lo recompensa, además de que debo admitir que cualquier cosa que ella haga la hace ver muy adorableー** decía con rapidez, sin dejar al contrario decir algo ーque el rojo de su rostro ya se había expandido hasta su frente **ー¡Oh!...ー** de repente, detuvo su ーgrotescoー análisis, para mirar a Ludwig con sospresa **ー...¿Era Liszt?.**

**ー¡No-!.**

**ーClaro, ella sí que tiene atributos prominentes y es muuuy sexy. Aunque, no sé, el hecho de que antes era hombre me hace sentir raro pensar en-¡Woah!ー** Unas manos habían agarrado sus hombros y había empezado a sacudirlo con dureza.

**ー¡Mal, mal, mal!, ¡Estas equivocado!ー** Lo soltó y con los nervios alterados, lo señaló **ー Yo no espiaba a ninguna mujer, ¡Ni siquiera estaba espiando! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar sobre el cuerpo de una mujer así? Yo no soy nada de cual sea que sea el tipo del que estés pensando, ¡y mucho menos un repugnante degenerado que has demostrado ser tú!...**

Después de aquella declaración, una engañosa calma había hecho presencia, pues sólo se escuchaban las hojas de los árboles menearse por el viento, pero en el aire se había creado una tensión que podía cortarse con el mínimo movimiento.

El semblante de Mozart había cambiado de estar asombrado, a demostrar una genuina seriedad, portando una expresión impasible.

Sus ojos se miraban con intensidad, volviéndose después una competición de quién se doblegaba primero ante la mirada del otro. Beethoven no daba indicios de haberse arrepentido de sus palabras, de hecho, mantenía con reciedumbre su gesto y fruncía aún más el ceñoーviéndose bastante amenazante a ese punto.

**ーLudwig...ー** Comenzó hablando con dureza, haciendo que el nombrado aumentara la guardia.

Pero, nuevamente, el compositor lo había dejado estupefacto y sin tiempo para reaccionar, pues tomó y cubrió una de sus manos con las suyas con rapidez y su rostro había dejado atrás esa expresión de adversidad para dedicarle una llena de preocupación.

**ーTienes que saber que yo te considero mi mejor amigo, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre tratando de estar juntos, sin importar qué tan crítica sea la situación que tengamos que atravesar. No importa que tengas tantos defectos o que nunca peines tu pelo y que siempre seas tan ruidoso y extraño.**

**ーOye, ¿Que-yo?, ¡¿Extraño!?** -

**ー¡Tampoco tus fetiches, parafilias o prácticas sexuales culposas se interpondrán en nuestra amistad!ー** decía mientras lo miraba con pesadumbre.

**ー¿¡Ahhhh!?.**

**ー¡Ludwig, que te gusten los hombres no hará ninguna diferencia para mí!ー** La sangre había abandonado su rostro, dejándolo blanco y con una expresión de espanto **ーentiendo que el disfrute del sexo no recae en el género, de hecho, admiro tu valor para destapar tus preferencias y seguir lo que tu corazón anhelaー** zarandeaba su mano ーque el de pelo rosado todavía seguía agarrando con las suyasー tratando de hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

Beethoven logró salir de su choque emocional cuando escuchó la última frase y tratando de recobrar la compostura, arrancó su mano de las de Mozart.

**ーOye, ¿qué...qué es lo que dices?ー** tartamudeó, mirándolo sin poder creérselo, mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en su ceja **ー ¿Al menos escuchaste lo que dije?**

El compositor ruiseño sonrió ampliamente a la par que cerraba sus ojos y tomaba su hombro, en una señal de apoyo **ーNo te preocupes, Beto, no hace falta negar nada. Cada quién toma sus decisiones libremente, sin distincionesー** alzó su pulgar en un gesto aprobatorio a la vez que daba un guiño.

El contrario lo miró con desdén, al final, decidiendo que no valía la pena intentar nada.

**ーEntonces dime, a quién espiabasー** Recordó el de gorro ridículo mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y comenzaba una caminata.

Dio un brinco de sorpresa **ー¡Ya te dije que no estaba espiando! Sólo mirabaー** caminó con rapidez hasta quedar a la par del otro.

**ーAhh, sí, sí, mirar, espiar, son lo mismo. Anda, dime, dimeー** Hizo un ademán con su mano para animarlo.

**ーNo son lo mismo.**

**ー¡Ludwig!ー** se quejó, mirándolo con descontento.

**ー¡No tengo que darte ninguna explicación!ー** El canoso desvío la mirada hacia otro lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**ーUhg, está bien, déjame adivinar, entonces.**

**ーHaz lo que quierasー** Seguía sin mirar a su acompañante.

**ー¡Vale!ー** Sonrió y dio unos brinquitos hasta quedar frente a él. Caminando de espaldas para seguir el ritmo **ー Chopinー** Espero su reacción, pero al ver que seguía su camino con los ojos cerrados, sin inmutarse, volvió a intentarlo **ーSousukeー** finalmente lo miró, pero con un atisbo de repulsión.

**ーEs un niño.**

**ー¿Sí? Bueno, tenía que que intentarloー** se excusó mientras se encogía de hombros. Se rió brevemente y miró por la ventana que estaban pasando en ese instante, notando al momento cómo era que cierta persona se agachaba, y parecía querer tirar algo al bote de basura.

Detuvo su andar para observar mejor, haciendo que el más alto pasara de él ーpues tenía los ojos cerrados.

Vió la manera en que esas manos sostenían aquel ramo de flores ー que desde la lejanía se lograba ver el color marchito de ellasㅡ y la expresión aflijida que había en aquel rostro, mirando los pétalos descoloridos y que apuntaban hacia el suelo, completamente muertos.

**ー...Schubert...ー** Dijo.

No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había afectado ese nombre a Ludwig, que había detenido su andar cuando sintió que su pecho se calentaba de golpe como nunca antes se había sentidoーo quizás no recordabaー quedándose asombrado por la reacción de su cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Mozart de forma inexpresiva ーno queriendo exhibirse más de lo que ya había hechoー sintiéndose un poco confundido cuando vio el semblante serio y concentrado que el otro mostraba, observando con detenimiento el interior de la ventana. Se acordó de sí mismo hace unos minutos atrás.

Mozart finalmente volteó su rostro para conectar con el suyo. Se recargó en el marco de madera de la ventana que sobresalía de la pared y mostró una expresión indefinida.

**ー...¿Schubert?.**

Beethoven no pudo evitar mirarlo con sospecha.

**ー...No...ー** No hubo una respuesta inmediata.

**ー...¡Bien! Supongo que me equivoqué, sorryー** canturreó al final, pasando un brazo por los hombros del más alto. Obligándolo a avanzar.

**ーSuéltameー** Risas fueron su respuesta.

Cuando entraron a la mansión por la parte trasera, fue cuando lo soltó y miró disimuladamente su alrededor.

**ー¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?ー** preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

**ーMm...ー** reflexionó su respuesta y su pecho se infló de orgullo **ー...gyozas.**

Le dedicó una mirada irónica **ー¿en serio?ー** el contrario se vio notablemente indignado por su desprecio hacia sus elecciones culinarias.

**ー¡Claro que hablo en serio!ー** se cruzó de brazos y alzó su rostro con enfado.

**ーBienー** suspiró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras **ー ¡Yo me iré a ver porno, nos vemos luego, Lud!ー** corrió alegremente mientras reía.

**ー¡Ahhh!, ¡No tenías que haberme dicho eso!ー** Agarró sus cabellos con frustración, lamentándose profundamente de haberlo imaginado. Se quejó por lo descarado que era Mozart, pensando que su día había sido arruinado completamente.

Sin más por maldecir, se dirigió hacia la cocina, esperando en realidad, poder olvidar lo que acaba de pasar con su compañero pelirrojo y la extraña situación que había ocurrido entre él y su amigo ーcuando se encontraban en el jardín. Sin poder entender porque las cosas parecían estar cambiando repentinamente.

Se detuvo cuando tomó un cuenco es sus manos y suspiró nuevamente.

Definitivamente había una sensación incómoda en todo ésto y estaba empezando a afectarle más de lo que admitiría.

━━━━━━ • ✿ • ━━━━━━  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hiiiii! ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶
> 
> Segunda parte terminada a̶u̶n̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶e̶n̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶i̶d̶a̶d̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶s̶é̶ ̶c̶u̶a̶n̶t̶a̶s̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶t̶e̶s̶ ̶v̶a̶y̶a̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶e̶r̶ :D 
> 
> Si se están preguntando por las canciones que hay al principio, pues, la verdad se me ocurrió al último momento de publicar el primer capítulo.
> 
> Según yo, ummm, supongo que es una clase de soundtrack o algo así n̶i̶ ̶i̶d̶e̶a̶ ̶l̶a̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶d̶a̶d̶, pero creo que les queda a las escenas que aparecen en el cap ʕ•ٹ•ʔ
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado uwu
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> See ya! (^ω^)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Yay! Primera parte terminada :D 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado o que les haya sacado una sonrisa por lo menos :'). Debo decir que me divertí muchísimo escribiendo ésto, jaja.
> 
> Me esforcé para que la interacción entre los personajes sea más o menos como en el canon ('❛-❛') si creen que no alcancé mi objetivo, pues perdón (˘_˘). 
> 
> Anyways (❛ω❛), me voy y nos leemos luego.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> じゃあね。('•౪•')


End file.
